


Drabble #4: Soldier

by MaidenofIron157



Series: Tumblr Drabble Series [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: "one work prompt; soldier" - herodaisy





	Drabble #4: Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> not from the same writing meme as the others, this one is a one-word prompt thing, so enjoy

Jim wasn’t a soldier.

It was Leonard’s mantra, really, to make sure he remembered. Starfleet sure as hell _seemed_ like a military operation most of the time; peaceful operations were few and far between when they occurred at all. It felt more and more like Len had joined the space equivalent of the goddamn navy than an interplanetary scouting mission as time passed. He should’ve expected it - _had_ expected it, honestly, but then life had thrown a curveball at him in the form of a certain James “The T Stands For Trouble” Kirk, and suddenly Len found himself giving a shit about what they were fighting for, and the fact that they were fighting at all.

Jim wasn’t a soldier.

Jim shouldn’t have to fight like a soldier, shouldn’t have to defend himself and his friends like a soldier, shouldn’t have to deal with trauma and PTSD like a soldier, shouldn’t have to have been stuck in a goddamn bed for more time than Leonard could take, too pale, too thin, _too close to being on a goddamn autopsy table_ -

Jim wasn’t a soldier.

Jim shouldn’t have to be a soldier.

And, dammit, Leonard shouldn’t have to be afraid that one day, Jim wouldn’t come home.


End file.
